Centurion Armament
Centurion Armament 'is a faction featured in the 13.4.0 update in Co-Op Campaign. It is a weapons manufacturing/development company, then private military company with a private military sector that has been part of the conspiracy of its own, and a rivalry between the Pixelarican government's Area 52 Defense Development Agency. They are the main antagonist faction during Operation: Tempest, attempting to hide the secrets regarding the attack of Area 52, and to rise in glory from the burdens they experienced through the use of theft and assassination. History Founded sometime in 2013 by Erebus Haxon, Centurion Armament had invested in many smaller weapons development companies, in which they have acquired a few of these companies, allowing them to the resources, manpower, and patents to Haxon. By mid 2016, they were one of the leading companies in small arms development, having contracts and clients from governments from the US, Russia, Germany, the UK, and even third-world countries, as well as the civil market. They have invented and acquired inventions such as the Brutal Headhunter Mk. II, Laser Minigun, Railgun, Assault Shotgun, and their most known weapon; the Anti Gravity Blaster. By 2018, they have entered a partnership with the newly formed Black Paladin, now being able to manufacture their inventions, as well as having access to their manpower. In order to utilize its shared manpower, the company formed its own private military for contract work and security by acquiring companies such as Defensive Actions Ltd, Urbanwatch, Crown Security, and Vanguard Universal. After the acquisitions, Centurion Armament then employs former military, security, and police personnel from around the world, however, it is also rumored that the company employed bounty hunters and freelancing mercenaries within hot spots such as the Middle East and Africa. Within a matter of months, their personal army grows to over thousand employees and contractors, their combined manpower and net income even rivaled Blockwater's marketshare. The Middle Eastern Controversy On October 14, 2018, the company had sold some of their weapons (mainly the Laser Minigun and the Brutal Headhunter Mk. II) to a Middle Eastern country for several million dollars, at the request of the government in order increase their firepower to eliminate the Pixel Gunner insurgency cell that was terrorizing the country for some time. Unknowingly to them, the government was actually using the weapons to use to lead attacks on target ethnic group settlements in a cover up as a Pixel Gunner attack. The attacks were seen as ethical cleansing by the international community. The news spread throughout the media, angering government groups and ethnic groups, blaming the company for funding terrorists. However, Centurion denied the rumored motif, claiming the company just "serves its clients with high quality weapons". The backlash caused a number of consequences on the company; some of the company's contracts with several government and private interests to be cancelled, and Haxon himself being sued $10 million by the people of the ethnic group. Furthermore, the action caused the stock of the company to take a nosedive and the UK subsidiary to close due to a lack of clients and negative publicity. Breakthrough The Infection and the Invasion While the events of 2019 has caused the government to declare a national emergency, the company took the opportunity to support the government by providing arms, due to the setback by Area 52 DDA. The government had agreed on the limited production Army Rifles and Combat Carbines, as well as some Pixel Guns, much to the company's disappointment. However, luck was with them with the initial invasion by The Coded, causing the already deployed Pixelarican Army to scramble. The government requested support from several manufacturing companies after the attack on Area 52. Centurion Armament agreed with this request and produced weapons, vehicles, and even experimental combat suits, making back the losses they experienced since the controversy. This however, has gotten negative coverage from the media and by groups of people, and sparked additional suspicions from the task force, where SOCOM authorized Operation Tempest; the surveillance, covert infiltration and possible sabotage of the company to gain more evidence on the company's involvement with Black Paladin and the Area 52 incident. The Attack on Area 52 ''Main article: Black Paladin-Centurion Armament Incident After many setbacks, and the stock market crash of 2018, Black Paladin has informed Haxon about an alleged black-purple asteroid that crashed on Earth and is now being studied in Area 52, as well as their plan to take it. Haxon had agreed to the plan, and began preparations to steal the Dark Matter technology. They managed to steal the technology and now being able to both create the weapons they desired. However, Task Force: PIXEL investigated the incident, and now placed the company as an alleged terror group. Two Pixel elements sneaked into a truck belonging to the company, seeing where they would take them. The truck stopped at an abandoned mining camp; a starting ground for the attack on Area 52. Within a few minutes, the camp became a battleground against the task force, and Black Paladin-Centurion Armament forces. Most of the remaining assaulters were either killed or captured by the Pixelarican Army, and the company lost important pieces of evidence on the attack, most notably a hard drive containing contracts of those involved in the attack. The attack has caused both Centurion and Black Paladin to bunker down and keep a lower profile, away from government interests and into the private market. Operation: Tempest Main article: Centurion Armament Conspiracy Black Paladin ceased most public operations with Centurion to prevent the Pixelarican government from suspecting them for the attack, as a result, the company was left to defend for itself. In order to combat against the task force, Black Paladin has offered their technology and manpower as security for the company. The task force, however has already sent two agents to retrieve intelligence on the company's involvement on the attack on Area 52, as well as other members infiltrating their inner labs. Capture of Adam Elderstone Due to the company's concerns of possible attacks on their employees, heavy security measures were implemented. One of these individuals was the young Centurion Armament president; Adam Elderstone, who is now under the protection of an armed security team stationed in his mansion in the Hollywood Hills. Elderstone suspected that sooner or later, the government might target him for his involvement in the Area 52 raid. He was secretly transported via a disguised pest control van to a hunting resort in Northern Caliornia, where the remaining agents will appear as Elderstone is still present. When night fell, the left over agents were met with a raiding team of Task Force: PIXEL operatives, who quickly eliminated the outside defense. A firefight erupted inside the Elderstone mansion, in which all agents were neutralized, leaving the panic room Elderstone used, as well as evidence on his personal computer to the mercy of the raiding team. Thinking that his plan worked, Elderstone relaxed inside the lodge, playing Overblock on his TV. However the task force manages to locate Elderstone's private lodge and sent another team to capture him. Elderstone was caught off guard and attempted to defend himself using a Tactical Bow, he ran into the forest to reach an extraction helicopter sent by Centurion Armament. The task force, through heavy fighting by Elderstone's security detail, chases Elderstone throughout the resort and down a forested hill, where Centurion's assault teams attempt to exfil Elderstone. After tense fighting, a Centurion's helicopter was flown in but was quickly shot down, leaving Adam left under the hands of the task force. Elderstone was arrested and was sent to an unknown prison, where he would be the source of information of Centurion Armament and the attack on Area 52. Infiltration Centurion Armament's headquarters in Denver didn't knew about Elderstone's capture until later in the operation, and the task force took the advantage of this by sending agents disguised as a government inspection team sent to their own headquarters. Elderstone had also given important details on the security protocols within the company and had agreed to lower the level of security there in order to arrange for a government inspection on the development labs. The task force manages to gain entry into the inner labs and downloaded critical information from their servers before the alarm was raised on potential intruders when the security program detected an unauthorized access of highly classified files. The Hamburg Summit Upon hearing that the UN Summit will be set in Hamburg, Germany, discussing about the Coded's invasion on other countries, and the limits of how the private sector's involvement in war for UN members. Haxon found the opportunity to use the summit to stop government intervention upon the private industry, as well as a method of making profit as nations would be interested in the purchase of firearms from the company. Haxon knew that the UN has a heightened fear on terrorism and war since the events in Pixelarica, and sent a heavily armed team of mercenaries to assault the summit building, disguised as a Pixel Gunner attack. At 9:00AM, during a morning speech, Haxon's men in armored vehicles attacked checkpoints outside of the summit perimeter. German security teams attempted to lockdown the summit, however with the confusion at their advantage, they stormed the summit building and held the entire hostage by planting bombs around the building. Even giving their demands for the world leaders to follow. With the authorities standing down and the world watching, the company begins to upload The Praetorian onto major government networks, in which caused an emergency shut down for the affected networks, and temporary access to the databases. However, the shutdown only lasted for 30 seconds after the affected network rebooted. This, with a joint assault force of GSG9 and Task Force: PIXEL operatives clearing Haxon's men defending the summit building. The remnants of the assault force were eliminated, and the cyber attacked failed, and Centurion Armament had begun preparations for any retaliation from the Pixelarican government. Task Force: PIXEL's Assault The company now entrenches itself for an upcoming attack from the Pixelarican government; all bases are put into maximum alert, while HVT's such as Haxon and Lindholm prepare for their escape from Pixelarica. While this is happening, Coded monsters infiltrated the Arctic Base, followed by Task Force: PIXEL and the Navy SEAL operatives. Centurion Armament defenders fought against the attacking force, however they were proven resilient against the technologically-advanced defenders. The joint task force pushes back the defenders deeper into the base. Eventually, they made it to the server room, where the company deployed their final option; Agent Craftian; a genetically enhanced former freelancing mercenary now Centurion Armament's mercenary, fitted with Centurion's prototype armor and weapons. With both sides suffering casualties, the task force managed to extract and destroy the Praetorian Virus, and blow up the server room. The explosion triggered Agent Craftian's tracking system to go offline. The team then killed Craftian, while chaos ensues as Coded members managed to copy highly advanced soldiers then used it to attack the remaining Centurion forces. The remaining defenders attempted to stop the task force from leaving however they escape via a submarine breaking through the ice, and escaped. The surviving Centurion Armament personnel managed to defeat the Coded forces. On an off-site network, Haxon spectated the attack, analyzing the task force's tactics, teamwork, and also his men's weaknesses. As nightfall descends, the company deploys its lasts defenders inside the headquarters, comprising a force of elite mercenaries, Centurion Armament security personnel, and specialists. Haxon managed to escape to his safehouse in Greece, while Lindholm chooses to stay to empty out her lab and destroy any plans or evidence on the company's secrets. At 11:30PM, the task force launches its assault on the headquarters, three teams infiltrates inside the building and eliminates any of the defenders. As more heavily armed security attempt to eliminate the task force, the task force drives deeper into the heart of the company and cornering Lindholm who had her laboratory set into lockdown mode. However, the task force pushed through as the police surrounded the building, preventing any escapes with even the FBI spectating, as well as Haxon, however he was cut off when an anonymous hacker found a backdoor through his enclosed network and released a DDOS attack, cutting Haxon from retrieving anymore information. George Vazquez manages to ambush one of the teams inside the inner labs, however he too was killed off by the task force, leaving Lindholm at the will of the attackers. After giving her soliloquy on her ambitions and thoughts, a massive defensive shockwave ripples the lab afterwards, which disorientates the task force. They later proceed to chase down Lindholm up on the roof, fighting through the remaining defenses. However Centurion's helicopter managed to escape, leaving the shambles of the company into the hands of authorities and the founders on the run. Fall of Centurion Armament Shortly after the mission, many of the remaining Centurion Armament employees were detained and sent into questioning about the company's ethics, secret agendas, and policies. These include former executive staff, scientists, managers, and soldiers. Those founded guilty were charged with a multitude of crimes, and those found in International Crime Court's jurisdiction were sentenced with counts of crimes against humanity and war crimes. In addition, Centurion's Armament assets in Pixelarican banks were frozen, and any property left on Pixelarican soil were repossessed. Numerous delegations in the United Nations condemned the actions of the company and its people, with most of Pixelarica's known critiques using this as an example to spread hate on Pixelarica, blaming them that the country committed the attack in Hamburg. Shortly after, Resolution 1437 passes in the Security Council which restricts private companies from being involved in peacekeeping operations. The United Nations Security Council also passed Resolution 341 which calls for the operation to search Centurion Armament individuals in member states such as those in Germany. However, some of Centurion Armament subsidiaries still operate independently, most notably in Russia, where the Russian government refused to investigate. This prompted the Pixelarican government to start an investigation on the affairs on Centurion Armament in Russia. In other aspects of the conspiracy, the Dark Matter technology stolen from Area 52 remains missing. Weapons and Equipment ''Note: '''Bold represents content they have invented. Italics represents content they have acquired.'' Primary Assault Rifles * AK-48 (Used by undercover assault teams.) * AK-Mini (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Combat Carbine * ''Disruptor Rifle'' (Acquired from Black Paladin, used by undercover assault teams.) * Modern AK-48 (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Ranger Rifle (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Secret Forces Rifle * [[Shadowmaker|'Shadowmaker']] (Used by the Special Deployment Force. Introduced in the 15.0.0 update) Submachine Guns *Black Mamba * Casanova (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Future Police Rifle * ''HECU Submachine Gun'' (Acquired from Black Paladin, used by undercover assault teams.) * Mini Friend (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Night Hunter * Rapid Fire Rifle * Simple Machine Gun * Uzi-Uzi (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Vandals (added in the 15.0.0 update) Shotguns * "Predator" (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Assault Shotgun * Devastator * Mega Destroyer * Simple Shotgun * Tactical Shotgun Machine Guns/Heavy Primaries * Assault Machine Gun (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Automatic Peacemaker * Crystal Laser Cannon '' * Hero * [[Shadowmaker MG|'Shadowmaker MG']] (Used by the Special Deployment Force. Introduced in the 15.0.0 update) Backup * Critical Strike (Introduced in the 15.0.0 update.) * ''Dead Star (Used by Adam Elderstone) * Desert Eagle (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Dual Hawks (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Exterminator (Used by Erebus Haxon.) * Fast Death * Hitman Pistol (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Infiltrator *Mountain Wolf * Pixel Gun * VX-24 Alpha (Used by Dr. Lindholm.) * Zombie Slayer Melee * Battle Axe (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Combat Knife * Knight Sword * [[Particle Buster|'Particle Buster']] * [[Particle Buster Knife|'Particle Buster Knife']] (Introduced in the 15.0.0 update.) * Riot Shield Special * Ammo Hog * Flaming Volcano (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Freeze Ray Rifle * Laser Bouncer * [[Raining Justice|'Raining Justice']] * Toxic Bane (Used by undercover assault teams.) Sniper Bows * Explosive Crossbow * Tactical Bow (Used by Adam Elderstone.) Sniper Rifles * [["Shadowstrike"|'"Shadowstrike"']] (Used by the Special Deployment Force. Introduced in the 15.0.0 update) * ''Brutal Headhunter Mk. II'' * Elephant Hunter (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Guerilla Rifle (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Impulse Sniper Rifle * Hailstorm Rifle (Used by Manticore Knights.) * Railgun * Secret Forces Marksman Rifle Heavy * "Desert Storm" * Apocalypse * Judge * [[Centurion Bombardment|'Centurion Bombardment']]' '(Used by the Special Deployment Force.Introduced in the 15.0.0 update) * Mines Launcher (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Rocket Storm * RPG (Used by undercover assault teams.) * Stinger * Toy Bomber Equipment Armor * CA-LEGCOMS Mk. I * CA-LEGCOMS Mk. II Gadgets * [[Last Resort|'Last Resort']] * [[Orbital Shield|'Orbital Shield']] Trivia * Despite being classified as a weapons development company, they have access to military installations and even having a private army, classifying them as a private military company. ** According from reports taken from Retribution, they have a total of 2650 active personnel involved in security, with an additional 500 mercenaries from other groups. * Before the Middle Eastern Controversy, the net worth of the company was around $5.3 billion. ** Afterwards the net worth was around $4.6 billion, due to many of government contracts being cancelled. Gallery CA Mercs in Middle East.png|Centurion Armament mercenaries in a village in the Middle East eliminating an insurgent sniper. Category:Faction Category:Co-op Campaign